


Radek

by Marag



Series: Not What He Needs [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marag/pseuds/Marag





	

Zelenka

**********

 

He makes me crazy

There are no words in English…

God some days there are no words in any language to describe how insane that man makes me.

 

And I love him with all of my heart

 

My soul aches for him.

 

He insults me

He mocks me

He forces me to be smarter, better than I thought was humanly possible.

 

He is rude

Petty

Jealous

Egocentric

…Brilliant

…Sexy

 

He can be completely selfless and completely self-centered in the same sentence

If I were to offer myself to him, he would be shocked

But within that would be his innate curiosity

... and he would come to me

 

But,

and how I wish it were no so,

I am not what he needs.


End file.
